It's Complicated
by goldenflash100
Summary: UPDATES! CHAPTERS 1-3 WILL BE RE-WRITTEN! SpongeBob is having trouble trying to hide his feelings for Sandy, meanwhile, Sandy is having new feelings about SpongeBob and may have to try some 'experiments'. There are many hot moments and fluffy scenes, extra romance. rating is T, may range from T to M.
1. Problems

Chapter one: Problems

She looked up to the metal hatch that acted as her door. There was a banging coming from the other and she presumed she knew who was creating the loud and disturbing noise. She walked over and opened it, she was right.

"Well howdy there SpongeBob!"

"Hey Sandy! You ready for some KA-RA-TAEEE!" He said this whilst preforming several karate chops in the air.

"Sure, just a minute though. I got some cookies to put in the oven, I'll be right back."

SpongeBob stood in the doorway for a few seconds before stepping inside, his gaze never leaving the beautiful creature making her way to her kitchen. His eyes followed her as she waltzed over to the tree house, his eyes paying special attention to the swaying of her hips. SpongeBob sat down at the picnic table and looked over at the notes he presumed Sandy had been writing before he had arrived. He turned his body just a bit more so he could just read her notes, but he couldn't make out any of the equations or sums.

'Forget it; I hardly understand what she says when she talks about science, why would I understand it now?'

He questioned himself. He lowered himself to the seat and brushed his hand over the various note and mathematical equipment lying on the table. He spied one note that stood out from the others though. It was written in blue pen and had no visual equations on it. His hand hovered over the notes covering it as he lifted the corner to read the slip of paper.

"Ah? SpongeBob?"

Upon hearing his name, a bright red blush spread across his face as he realized Sandy was standing just behind him. He turned around and faced Sandy. "Err….Sorry?" He looked down at the wooden table, suddenly finding the grains in the wood extremely interesting. She looked at him as he stared at the piece of furniture, a smirk crossing her features. She nudged his arm with her wrist trying to break the tension.

"Com'on SpongeBob, let's do some Karate!"

They had been fighting for just over an hour now and SpongeBob had noticed Sandy was a bit off her game today, which was very unlike her. He quickly pinned her to the ground while her guard was down. He waited for her to turn towards him and when she did she was fumming, but that quickly faded. She had realized how close she and SpongeBob were (even though SpongeBob had his bubble helmet on). A light blush came over Sandy's cheeks as she turned her face away from him, hoping he wouldn't notice, but SpongeBob caught a glance of the blush and quickly saw the mistake he had made of pinning down Sandy. An even brighter red flushed across his cheeks as he got up off of her and quietly apologized. There was an awkward 30 second pause before SpongeBob turned to Sandy, a look of concern on his face.

"Sandy, are you feeling alright? You seem worried about something…..Sandy?" He waited for response but she didn't utter a word. SpongeBob sighed and looked down at the grass, inspecting the blades nearest to his hand. He plucked one from the ground and brought it up to his eye level.

"It's my bosses SpongeBob," SpongeBob looked from the plant material he grasped in his hand to Sandy; watching the worried expression on her face.

" they want me to make this machine that can allow you to read other peoples thoughts an' I have no clue as to how I'm going to do it."

SpongeBob dropped the grass and took one of Sandy hands in his, causing a light blush to crawl across her cheeks, but SpongeBob didn't seem to notice or care.

"Don't you worry Sandy; I know you can do it! You're the smartest squirrel in the whole of Bikini Bottom. I have faith in you."

As he said this, he gazed intently into her big beautiful brown eyes.' Beautiful, that's what they are... ' He studied the brown irises of his best female friend. He had been doing this quite a lot recently, that is, staring at Sandy and thinking about her. He could just see a tear beginning to form at the edge of Sandy's left eye and the thoughts quickly dismissed themselves.

She leaned forward and gave SpongeBob a hug and whispered "Thank you SpongeBob. You don't know how much your words mean to mean to me." She hadn't realized that she had treasured his words so much, but she had begun to realize some things lately, most of them concerning the male she held in her hands.

She didn't know why, but when SpongeBob pulled out of the hug, she felt lonely all of a sudden and wished he hadn't let go. This thought hadn't ever passed through her head before and she pondered over the meaning of the thought. Was she starting to feel something 'new'? How would she deal with it if it had to do with SpongeBob?

'I mean, he comes over practically twice, three times a week?'

Sandy got up and offered a hand out to her companion.

"Well, are you up for some tea an' cookies SpongeBob?"

"Sure Sandy, did you want some help to carry them out?"

"Well that would be mighty kind of you SpongeBob." Sandy smiled; she couldn't have asked for a better friend then the one standing in front of her.

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~~""~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~

**Reviews and constructive criticism welcomed. **


	2. Tea party for one

Chapter two: Tea party for one

SpongeBob and Sandy carried the trays of tea and cookies out to the picnic table to sat down.

Sandy put the tray of tea down and went around the table to put the tea bag in SpongeBob's helmet. It was Sandy's special blend of tea; she had made them especially for today.

"Mmmm, Sandy! This is the best tea I have ever tasted! I hope the cookies are half as good as this."

SpongeBob leaned over and reached for a cookie while Sandy sat down and dunked her teabag in the cup of water, several ice cubes floated around lazily in it. It was quiet as the two sipped their tea and nibbled at their cookies. SpongeBob was about to complement her of her wonderful work on the cookies, but the words got stuck in his throat as he looked up to her face. He unconsciously looked over her beautiful features, a sigh of awe escaping his lips. He just couldn't get over her perfect features.

Sandy noticed SpongeBob staring and a blush found its way to her cheeks. She looked away hoping that the movement would signal that she didn't to be stared at but SpongeBob kept on staring. What scared her was the fact that, in a way, she liked his eyes roaming over her; it gave her a thrill that she couldn't find anywhere else.

'I never noticed she had such a cute nose, or that her eyes sparkled or that her fur looked so silky and soft.' SpongeBob hadn't noticed he was staring yet, but this was quickly brought to his attention when Sandy nudged his arm.

"SpongeBob, could you please stop starin', do I 'ave something on my face?"

SpongeBob shook his head and apologized.

"Sorry Sandy, I don't know what came over me."

He noticed the deep pink blush on Sandy's cheeks.

'I must have been staring for quite a while to make her blush like that'.

He mentally face palmed. 'This is not good… if I do that again she could catch on! I CAN'T HAVE THAT! Now how am I going to stop this from happening again?'

Sandy looked over SpongeBob, his eyes were looking up wards and his hand was rubbing the bottom of his chin, this usually meant he was in deep thought. This was not always a good thing as he was rarely THIS deep in thought. Sandy looked over him again. 'He looks kinda cute when he's thinkin'.' Sandy slowly slipped into to her own trance, picking up things that she liked about the sponge. 'His freckles are cute too, and that cheeky grin he makes, oh that just...' She looked at all the details of his face, her own goofy grin replacing her usual smile.

Sandy was still looking over at SpongeBob, when the male in question decided now was not the time or the place to be thinking about his problems; he should be spending time with Sandy. But when he looked over to her, she was dreamily gazing at something. Confused, SpongeBob turned around and looked for the object she was staring at. He just happened to spot the sun beginning to set. 'That must be what she's looking at.'

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Sandy had been admiring the shade of blue SpongeBob eyes were when he posed the question.

"They sure are. Best shade of blue I've ever seen. Ain't anything come even close to their beauty!"

Sandy replied while staring at SpongeBob's eyes. They were the brightest blue she had ever seen. Why hadn't she ever noticed? How could she NOT notice?

SpongeBob looked quizzically over to Sandy. 'Blue? The sunset isn't blue.'

SpongeBob assumed she was staring at something else, so he quickly scanned the area in front and behind him, looking for something blue, but he couldn't find anything. He scanned himself also, she was talking about something he was wearing, but he wasn't wearing anything blue…then he traced Sandy's line of vision. She was looking at his face, no, wait….his eyes. They were the only things that were blue around. His magnificent blue eyes widened as he began to panic. What should he do? It was one thing for her to point out that he was staring, it was pretty normal since he could get distracted quite easily, but her? How could he point out that Sandy had been staring at him?

'I'll leave! Yes, that's it! That way I don't have to point out what she's doing and she doesn't get embarrassed. It's a win-win.'

"Er…Sandy, I think it's time for me to leave." He leapt up and hurried towards the door, he couldn't have left soon enough.

It was about forty four seconds later that Sandy awoke from her trance, only to find that she was now having a tea party by herself. SpongeBob had left. She might have herd some noise coming from his general direction, but she didn't remember him saying he was leaving.

The sun had set and moonlight spilled over her garden, it was quite late; she packed the tea and cookies away and got ready for bed.


	3. Thinking of you

Chapter three: Thinking of you

Disclaimer: I do not own SpongeBob or any of the other characters.

Also sorry but this chapter might be a bit short, I promise the next chapter will be longer though.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sandy was lying in bed, replaying the day in her head. Why did something feel off about SpongeBob?

'He's never stared at me before, maybe he was worried 'bout somethin' . I should talk to him soon.'

Sandy ran her own actions through her head. SpongeBob certainly wasn't the only one staring at someone today. Why had she been staring at him, she didn't know why, she just….had. Sandy looked around her dark room. The largest window in the room seemed to be calling her. She walked up to it and brushed her hand over the cold glass. She pushed the curtain to the side and opened the window. The cool wind rustled the leaves above her; the huge tree creaked and branches danced in the wind. Sandy looked around the tree dome; her eyes fell on the picnic table. She wished she knew what was going on. Why had she been acting so weird? She knew why but didn't want to have to admit it to herself. She couldn't really; could she? Yes… she could and she was. She was in love… in love with her best friend. She finally accepted the feeling she held for the childish sea sponge.

She had a theory on why SpongeBob had been acting so weird, but she brushed it off on the account of it being ridiculous; how could he like her? She was a squirrel. But still, the theory hung on in the back of her head. She had a feeling she would need to rethink her theory latter on, maybe even try a few _experiments_.

SpongeBob was also lying in bed, similarly thinking about the day's events. He knew why something had been off about Sandy, but that didn't explain the reason why Sandy had been staring at him earlier. The thought of her eyes upon his, scared him, but also, for some reason, intrigued him. He was aware that he had, over the years, developed a sort of crush on Sandy, but never in all the years of him knowing her, had she ever been staring at HIM! He was sure he could control his affections for her while she was around, but today, he just couldn't stop himself from staring.

'It's her fault I was staring. If she didn't look so beautiful, I would be able to keep my feelings under wraps.'

He pounded his fist on the bed space next to him. It just wasn't fair. He wouldn't be able to keep his feelings secret for much longer if she kept getting prettier. He turned on his side and looked at the sleeping snail hehad loved for many years.

'I bet Gary could help me with my problems, but I should wait till morning.' He closed his eyes, the nervousness and worry clouded his mind.

'I'm so sorry gare-bear, but it just can't wait'

SpongeBob moved his leg from under his sheets and nudged Gary's shell, he didn't move, He nudged him again, a bit harder this time. Once more, he kept sleeping. SpongeBob practically kicked him the third time. "Meow meow?" _Why'd you wake me up?_

"Sorry Gary for waking you, but I have a problem that just can't wait till morning."

"Meow? Meow meow?"_Really? Is it about Sandy? _

"Well…yes, it is about Sandy."

"Meow meow meow?" _Did you have another dream about her?_

"Gary!" SpongeBob face turned bright red as he scolded his snail. "You know I told you to never talk about that again! ...I actually need your advice on how to keep my feelings secret. I was staring today Gary. STARING! I think she's starting to catch on. It's too soon, she can't know until I know that she likes me too." SpongeBob's breathing quickened. "What if she finds out? What if she hates me and tells me that she never wants to see me again! What if she MOVES BACK TO TEXAS! Then it would be because I wasn't able to keep my feeling a secret!" SpongeBob started crying; luckily he's a sponge because there was a LOT of tears.

"MEOW, meow." _Shh,shh. _"Meow. Meow meow." _Calm down. You're posing a lot of 'what if' questions. _"Meow? Meow meow? Meow? Meow meow!" _What IF she finds out? What if SHE likes YOU, and wants to see you ALL the time huh? AND, what if she NEVER wants to move back to Texas again? THEN, it would be BECAUSE she found out._

SpongeBob thought about what Gary had said. What if she did like him, what if she didn't. He would never find out unless he told her. 'What if I just don't try any harder to hide it, and let it, happen?' He nodded his head; he had made up his mind. He would let things happen. After all, there was a fifty percent chance that she liked him as well.


	4. Fever

Chapter four: Fever

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARECTERS IN THIS STORY!**

SpongeBob Jumped up from his bed. He had even gotten up before his alarm. He turned the switch off and went to have a bath. Today is the day, todays his weekly sparring session with Sandy. He rolled himself through the ringer. 'Today is the day, and I'm ready!' He repeated this mantra, keeping himself calm as he walked to his wardrobe. He pulled on a new shirt and pulled out a pair of square pants. He pulled on a fresh pair of socks, which he kept especially for his sparring sessions with Sandy as these were his lucky socks. After making sure that his shoe laces were tied nice and tight, SpongeBob went up to his cupboard and chose one of the many red ties hanging there. He walked swiftly to the bathroom and flipped up his collar. His slipped the tie knot up to his chest and adjusted the collar and tie.

The snail of great importance to the little yellow sponge was still snoring next his owner's bed.

"Goooooood Morning Garyyyyyy!" SpongeBob sung out in his nicest voice. He crouched down and stroked his snail's shell, Gary purred.

"Meow?" _What's got you in such a cheerful mood?_

SpongeBob's expression turned to one of pure shock.

"Today's my weekly sparing session with Sandy Gary! I thought you knew. Anyway, I've had a whole week to perfect my new karate move. The spinning kick leap!" The porous yellow square jumped high up into the air, made a complete 360 twist, with added Hi-ya's, Ya's and grunts he finished off the complex move with a large kick, just missing Gary's shell. He laughed his trademark laugh, "SpongeBob, keep it down! It's Sunday and some of us have to get our beauty sleep!" The annoyed squid slammed his bedroom window closed with a mighty bang. 'I'm sure Squidward is just a bit tired still, ow well.'  
It had been an entire week since their last fight, the one when SpongeBob had found out what was troubling Sandy. He had made up his mind and didn't know what to expect today. The little yellow sponge was about to explode from nervousness, he repeated his mantra, 'today's the day, and I'm ready'. He walked to his kitchen and made a bowl of kelp flakes. After eating, SpongeBob walked to the hidden cupboard near his front door. He pulled out a bag that contained his karate gear. He pulled out his red karate gloves and slipped one on each hand. 'I'm ready...' He repeated one last time.

He made short work of the journey to Sandy's tree dome. He was hyped up on nervous energy, as he had no clue what events would transpire that afternoon. SpongeBob dived behind a nearby bush of seaweed and slowly peered out. He could see Sandy weeding some nasty prickles near her house. She looked exhausted, in no condition to be sparring with him. No matter how much he wanted to do some karate with Sandy, her health came first.

He opted out on the option of sneaking up on her, instead going over to the door and knocking politely. Sandy was too immersed in the activity of weeding that she failed to hear the soft banging come from behind her, then the opening and closing of a door nor the slight squeaks from black shoes walking across grass.  
The small sponge didn't like walking into someone's house unknown, but he knew Sandy wouldn't mind since he had tried knocking before. He bent down slightly, his face just a smidgen higher then Sandy's shoulder. He lifted his arm slowly and gave her shoulder a little tap. He very quickly regretted it.

Sandy was concentrating on how she was going to get the roots out. She was sure she could hear someone behind her but blamed that on her mind playing tricks as she was so sure she locked her hatch. Suddenly, she felt something touch her shoulder. She automatically delivered a karate chop to the mid-section of whatever was behind her. Only after hearing it fall to the ground did she turn around to look at whom or what was behind her. She saw a yellow ball writhing around in pain. It took her a moment to actually see that the thing writhing around in pain was actually a sponge. A certain yellow sponge that absolutely made her feel terrible for her actions. She got up off the floor, but by doing so caused her to be swept with a wave of dizziness. SpongeBob finally got over the pain in time to catch the falling mammal that was about to crush him.

The bright Yellow Sea inhabitant stretched his arms out to catch the furry brown land creature. Just strong enough to pull her head onto his lap, he was glad he had been training at home. SpongeBob brought the back of his hand to Sandy's forehead. It was hot as a poker. 'She must have come down with some sort of land sickness. If it's anything like a sea cold, I should get her into bed right away'. He lifted her fragile body up into his arms, once again great full for the extra 'weight lifting' he had done. She wasn't that heavy and was easy enough for him to carry. He opened the door to her tree house and carried her up the stairs. After the difficult task of trying to get Sandy's bedroom door open, SpongeBob dropped her lightly onto the bed. He pulled the covers up and looked across her face. She looked so peaceful, SpongeBob extended a hand to stroke her face, but stopped just as he was about to touch her check. He had to hold himself together; this is going to be a long week.


	5. Sunday

Chapter 5: One long Week: Sunday

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARECTERS IN THIS STORY!**

SpongeBob put his hand back down to his side. He couldn't risk her waking up and seeing him touching her face, it would be too awkward. He slowly walked away from her bed, his shoes making small squeaking sounds as his feet carried him closer to the door. He looked over his shoulder one last time before leaving the room. He went outside to grab his karate gloves; he looked over to the last weed and walked to Sandy's front door. Kneeling down, he picked up the pair of gardening gloves that lay on the grass. Slipping one glove on each hand, though they were a bit big for him, he gripped the stem of the nasty prickle and gave a slight tug. At first nothing happened, so he re-gripped it and pulled harder. This time he felt the weed loosen its grip on the dirt. The sponge lifted his knees from the ground to give him more weight to pull with, tightened his grip and gave one almighty yank.

His eyes slowly opened, he could feel a slight throb in the back of his skull. He looked around. Why was he laying near Sandy's front door? He shifted his gaze down to his hands; he was holding a big nasty looking weed. The twenty-something year old sponge quickly remembered the task he had been preforming. He assumed that he had pulled too hard on the weed, causing him to topple backwards and bump his head on the ground. He ignored the dull pain and got back to his feet. He tossed the weed onto the pile opposite him and turned the door handle. He walked into the living room, peering over to the clock. It was now quarter to one; time for lunch.

SpongeBob was a bit hesitant on whether or not he should use Sandy's kitchen. He thought it was rude of him to just start using someone else's ingredients, in someone else's kitchen without asking. His brain debated this; but he thought that Sandy would be thankful of him making lunch for her. He decided he would make her some sea-oup; that always seemed to help him when he caught a cold. He strode to the fridge and had a look at what he had to cook with. It took him a while though, to find the pots and cooking utensils. He found a suitable soup pot and filled it with water. He carried the large pot over to the stove, some water sloshing out of the pot and onto the floor as he stumbled along.

While the water heated up, SpongeBob started cutting up some vegetables that looked similar to the ones in the picture. He had found a cook book in one of the cupboards when he had been looking for the pots. It was called 'vegetable soup', perfect for helping someone get better from a common cold. He diced the carrots and put them in the bowl with the celery and onion. He added the stock to the pot and poured the vegetables in after it. After a quick stir, the sponge went and sat down on the sofa.

'The soup should be done in about 30 minutes. What should I do?' He looked around and spotted a photo album resting on a shelf near her television. He got up and sauntered over the medium sized brown folder; in gold cursive writing it had 'Memories' written on the front cover. He flipped it open slowly and looked at the first few photos. They contained Sandy at a younger age, about fifteen he guessed, standing with about three other people. He presumed the two older people to be her mother and farther; the younger child looked to be younger sibling, perhaps a brother. He flipped the page and saw more pictures of Sandy and the three other people. One was of Sandy's graduation; another of her brother's fifteenth birthday. On the next page was a picture of Sandy leaving Texas, the family looked to be crying, so did Sandy. He flipped the page and spotted a picture of him and Sandy. He remembered when she took that photo. It was the first time he had been to Sandy's tree-dome, just after she had filled his bubble helmet with water to be exact. They had finished drinking their tea; Patrick had left some before and it was just him and Sandy. She told him to wait there as she went and fetched her camera. He was so nervous that day, he had almost died on account of him trying to be polite… but he loved that memory. The memory of the glee on her facial features when he first walked in the door. He wished he could bring a great happiness like that to her once again, hopefully one day soon.

He looked down at his watch; the soup should be just about done. He slowly lowered the delicate front cover of the leather photo album. Stepping around the couches and weaving past the counter top, he reached the stove. He turned the dial down until it was off, lifted off the heavy pot and placed it on the counter top. The steam rose out of the pot; the aroma lured him in, his mouth started to water. 'It can't hurt to try a little…just a spoonful.' He dipped a spoon into the liquid and sipped the warm soup. It was delicious! Sandy was absolutely going to love this soup. He gave himself a mental pat-on-the-back and grabbed the bowl sitting on the counter top. Dipping the ladle in, he drew out soup, poring it into the bowl till the appropriate amount was present. He turned and leaned; opening a draw he took out one soup spoon and put it on the tray next to the bowl and cup of tea.

He steadied the tray and started his accent up the stairs, nearly dropping the bowl twice. He, once again, managed to open Sandy's bedroom door and shut the door behind him with his foot. She looked so peaceful sleeping there, he almost wished he could just watch her sleep all day, but that would be kinda creepy. He rested the tray on the bedside table and sat near the foot end of the bed, he really didn't want to wake her up, but she had to eat… 'O well. Just a small tap…'

Was he ever going to learn….

Sandy sat up right, swingy her arms around wildly. She thought someone had broken into her house, but when she looked at the cowering yellow sponge, she stopped and looked down at her bed-sheets, a small rose colour flushed onto her face.

"Sorry SpongeBob, Ah thought you wer' a burglar o' some sort. Ah really didn't mean it."

She looked to her left, spotting the bowl and tea. A warm feeling flushed into her chest and she felt truly thankful of her great friend. He really did care for her to make her lunch. SpongeBob noticed Sandy staring at the soup and lifted the tray onto her lap. She licked her lips and lifted a spoonful of soup to her mouth, but it didn't even leave the bowl. Even with her great strength, she was finding it extremely hard to lift the spoon. A yellow hand lifted her hand away gently and drew the spoon of soup nearer to her mouth. She felt like a child, having to be hand fed, but when she looked up at SpongeBob's reassuring smile, she felt thankful instead. He fed her the soup, making sure not to drop any on her sheets. A little soup dribbled off the spoon and just under her lip. Before she could lift her hand to wipe it away, she saw a flash of yellow and could feel a hand grip her chin lightly. A thumb brushed under her bottom lip, grazing her bottom lip, it tingled. He took his time sliding his thumb but stopped and just left his hand there. Redirecting his gaze, his bright blue irises met the brown one staring at him. The held the stare a few moments until SpongeBob realized he had automatically wiped the soup away.

He drew his hand back, as if her chin was acid. Muttering some sort of apology, he wiped his thumb on his pants. He stood up and asked Sandy if it was alright for him to sleep on the couch tonight as he was worried about her. She nodded, telling him where he could find the blankets. He retreated out of the room. This was definitely going to be one..long..week.


	6. Monday

Chapter 6: One long week: Monday Morning

Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters.**

She waited until she heard the soft click of the door closing, and then huffed out the air she had unconsciously been holding in. She could still feel the tingle of his touch, she lifted her hand, but decided that she much rather revile in the feeling than lose it. She moved her tongue around, picking out bits of carrot and onion. His soup was rather delicious and she really couldn't do anything while in this condition. Sandy shifted her body backwards, her shoulders and back gently pressing up against the bed frame. What was she going to do? 'He's going to be here this 'ole week. Ah think this could be the chance I need. Yes, this is!' Sandy's gears turned in her head; she had to devise a plan to try some 'experiments'. She thought for a while; then when she thought she had gotten the plan perfect, she snuggled back down into the bed and closed her eyes, sleep came quickly.

He opened his eyes, regretted it and closed them. He tried again, this time he opened them and kept them open. It took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust. He had never woken up this late, so when he looked down at his watch and saw it was 10:00am; of course he jumped up and ran to the kitchen to start making breakfast. The yellow sea sponge flipped the pages in the chosen cookbook until he found the right one. Perfect! Bacon and eggs! He had no clue what it was, but the picture made his stomach rumble. He rummaged through the refrigerator, finally finding some bacon and eggs. SpongeBob's eyes scanned the instructions. It seemed simple enough, and he could have it cooked in no time. 'Hopefully Sandy likes this kind of food…' The yellow pours square thought to himself. He really wanted to impress Sandy with his cooking. While he had the chance, he wanted to do as much good for her as possible.

He cracked three eggs into the chosen frying pan; the eggs sizzled as he moved them around. He patiently waited for the eggs to cook, looking out the window as he did. Suddenly, an idea came to him! "I should make her a pick-nick!" He mentally slapped himself, as he had exclaimed that out loud. He hoped that she hadn't heard him up there. It was the perfect idea. It was romantic, but wouldn't cause her to jump to conclusions; he could also show off his cooking skills. He slid the pan off the stove and placed two eggs on Sandy's plate; the other onto his plate. He tore open the bacon packet, taking out several pieces and placing them in the newly greased pan.

As they sizzled in the metallic cookware, the delightful aroma filled the kitchen and slowly wafted up the stairs. It passed under the door; swirling around in the small bedroom occupied by the brown mammal. She stirred in her sleep; the covers slowly slipping off the bed. Another turn and they would fall off the bed completely. Sure enough, with the next turn of her body, the covers slithered to the floor. Sandy shuddered as the warmth escaped and a breeze passed over her legs and torso. She turned trying to reach for the covers, but they were now residing on the floor. She cracked one eye open and searched her view for her blanket. She dropped her arm half-heartedly over the edge of the mattress and waved it around. Eventually her knuckles grazed the soft material and she extended her reach. She tugged the sheets back onto the bed, but it got caught on the bed frame.

Meanwhile, down in the kitchen, the bacon was nearly done cooking and the fry cook flipped them once more before sliding them next to the eggs. He quickly toasted four slices of bread and slipped them under the eggs. He carried both plates on one arm and poured two glasses of orange juice, picked them up and carried them in his right arm and hand. It was a difficult task getting the food upstairs without dropping the plates, as he could be severally clumsy at times. This just happened to be one of the many qualities Sandy loved about the young man. Somehow, he managed to knock on Sandy's door. She quickly jumped out of bed–with some difficulty of course- and fixed the sheets.

"Come in!"

The Sponge fumbled with the knob but got it open after a few awkward seconds. Without taking his eyes off the food, he placed the plates on the dresser, fixed the toasted so it was on the plate and wiped the spilt OJ of his shirt. He turned around to face Sandy but covered his eyes hast fully after a few seconds of looking.

Sandy was puzzled as to the strange reaction of her friend. She spotted a light pink tinge on the very outer edge of his cheeks. She tilted her head, trying to get a better look at her friends face. His cheeks were growing ever redder. She moved past his face to the mirror behind him and saw she barely had anything on. She had been hot during the night and had taken her pajamas off, but forgot to put them back on in her haste to clean her bed up. She almost jumped to the other side of the bed and slipped her P.J's on.

"Err, Sandy? Could you put some clothes on please?" SpongeBob squeaked from under his hands. It was a tad late though..

"Don't worry, Ah 'ave some clothes on now. You can take yer hands off of yer face SpongeBob."

He hesitated, but lowered them slowly, glade that his friend was now fully clothed. Relieved, he sighed and turned back to the plates. Speaking over his shoulder he asked Sandy if she wanted some breakfast.

"Mmhmm… That smells great. 'ow could ah refuse?"

She sat on the bed and waited for her companion to hand her a plate. He placed it in her hands and sat next to her on the bed.

"You look a lot better compared to yesterday." He looked over to her and beamed a smile.

He lifted the egg and bacon onto his two pieces of toast, just like in the picture and took a bite. IT…WAS…DELICIOUS! Why had he never tried this 'bacon' before? He stomach rumbled and he quickly devoured the last of his meal. Licking the food off his fingers he looked over to see if Sandy was nearly finished eating.

He was surprised when he saw the bottom of the plate instead of her face. With a quizzical look on his face, SpongeBob rubbed his eyes and looked again. Yep, he was looking at Sandy, now the question was why she had the plate up to her face. He nudged her knee gently. Sandy's body froze; he felt her tense under his touch. The plate slowly lowered from in front of her face and she smiled sheepishly. He concluded-after much thought- that she must have been licking the plate.

"Ah'm sorry, it's just so good…you really are a great cook."

She put her lifted her hand and dropped it onto his shoulder.

"Thanks for bein' 'ere for me SpongeBob. It means a lot to me."

Unexpectedly, the furry squirrel leaned over and hugged SpongeBob. She smiled to herself as she felt his body tense; the heat radiating off of his cheeks. She repositioned so her face was extremely close to his and loosened her grip. Now she was just holding onto him; his cheeks grew even hotter. 'I think that's enough for experiment 1… Think I'm going to enjoy this!' Sandy pulled back slowly and let her arms fall lightly onto the bed. She thought she saw his face drop a bit, but his smile seemed to real. He quietly got up off the bed and grabbed the two glasses and plates.

She watched as the small sponge closed the door. She smiled and leaned backwards on the bed. He would be back soon and she wanted to try out another experiment. This one would be good…

He walked down the stairs almost automatically. He had never had a hug from Sandy last that long. He placed the dishes in the sink for later. He contemplated staying down stairs, but thought Sandy could use the company. He walked back up the stairs, studying the walls as he walked. His feet scraped over the floor boards, as his steps became forced and harder to take. He slowed down until he was standing idly, outside the door to Sandy's bedroom. He didn't know what to expect this week. Sandy was full of surprises…

_**Please leave reviews and any feedback would be great! ;)**_


	7. Intimate

Chapter 7: One Long Week: Monday Afternoon

Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters.**

Reluctantly, he turned the knob and stepped through the door way. His was scared –not of her, but her actions- but put on a smile to hide it. Her brown eyes followed him as he walked into the room. He peered over to her and she gave him a light smile. His heart softened at the gesture and the worries he had about her flew out of his mind. Sandy gestured for him to come over and sit on the bed next to her.

_A few minutes earlier_

Sandy watched as the small sponge took the dishes out of the room. She had a plan, but she would have to implement it right now while he was away. It would have to be quick and sneaky. She got up, the bed creaking as the weight of her body was lifted. She moved the floor rug so the corner was flipped up, hopefully he wouldn't notice. Just to be safe, she took one of the notes for the mind reading device off her bedside table and placed it just in front of the bed. Perfect, if it went as planned, she should have a very embarrassed sponge in the next few minutes.

_Present time_

The sponge took a step forward, nearly tripping over the folded corner of the rug. She cursed under her breath; thank goodness she had a backup plan. She was now relying on the slip of paper.

"Phew! That was close! Nearly slipped on your rug Sandy!"

Ironically, as he was saying this, SpongeBob took a step forwards and slipped on the _slip_ of paper. He fell forward, his bubble helmet coming off in the process. Sandy hadn't prepared for that to happen! SpongeBob landed on the bed and, as planned by the furry mammal, on top of Sandy. He didn't hurt her too much though as he was a sponge. Sandy stared into SpongeBob's eyes. Blue found brown and the contact between them made it uncomfortable to say the least. SpongeBob was about to get up when he felt arms sliding behind his back. He temporarily forgot that the arms belonged to the certain squirrel that lay beneath him as he softened at the action. Slowly, he stopped resisting and placed his hands on either side of Sandy's shoulders. Her breathe hitched, she hadn't expected that…nor the feeling of weight on her chest.

'WHAT AM I DOING! I should be getting off her, not lowering myself onto her…but, why is she not doing anything?! Surely she should've hit across the face and thrown me out of the house by now.'

Sandy looked quizzically at the young man as she felt his weight start to lift off the left side of her bed. He was rolling over to get off. She pouted that this would end so soon; she loved the feeling of his body against hers. She made a small 'eek' as –surprisingly to her- the sponge wedged his hand under her back and rolled her with him. After a 190 turn, Sandy was now on top of her 'best friend'. She didn't mean for it to go this far; but heck! This was better than what she planned! Sandy was surprised that the little squared dude had had the courage to do that.

'Ah guess he done that to allow me get off of him when Ah want. 'es such a gentleman.'

Sandy let her eye lids fall so they were half open in an alluring way. SpongeBob caught her gaze and suddenly was intrigued; so he mirrored the gaze to Sandy which caused her breath to hitch again. He looked so…SEXY! She almost lost control of herself right then and there; but. That was for another time…hopefully. What she couldn't control was her urge to kiss him. She leaned in closer, shortening the already short gap between them. She puckered her lips and ever so subtly allowed them to graze over her 'target'. The sponge responded by moving back before the squirrel could plant one on his lips. He was taunting her; she giggled at his playfulness. But sadly, all good things must come to an end.

SpongeBob gasped for water, a hoarse whisper asking to get off of him caused the frazzled young woman to jump off her friend immediately. He rolled to the floor and shoved the glass bowl over his head. After a long breath in, the yellow pores square focused on the wooden floorboards he was currently residing on top of; his face faintly resembling the colour of a tomato. Sandy's face was of equal colour and she tried to hide behind her hands, but she failed to hide her heavy breathing that she had acquired during their little_ intimate_ time together.

Without looking up, SpongeBob crawled on the floor towards the door, his shoes making small scraping noises as he moved. Sandy stifled a giggle at the display; it just looked really awkward when SpongeBob tried to open the door while still on his knees. Giving into defeat, the sponge got up from his knees and opened the door. He slipped through the gap and closed the door behind him in the blink of an eye. Sandy's brain was all over the place.

'Wow…'

Sandy closed her eyes, she was surprised at the actions and feelings that had just occurred with her. Was her attraction to her _best friend_ just a little crush? Or was it **more**?

**Reviews and Constructive Criticism Welcome. **


End file.
